The Phantom of Sneer Mansion!
The Phantom of Sneer Mansion! is the 46th episode of The Raccoons. Premise Strange things happen down at the old theater, when Cyril tries to put on Cedric's play, "The Mystery of the Haunted Treasure". It is up to Bert Raccoon: Reporter (and the others) to find the culprit! All the while, Cyril tries to get Lady Baden-Baden a larger roll in Cedric's play so he can get in on Mr. Knox's "big deal". Plot Cyril re-opens the theater in Sneer Mansion with a play he has written in order to ascertain he gets a big deal from Knox. Of course, the phantom which haunts the theater is not pleased with the decisions Cyril has made and he proceeds to turn his haunting toward the adversarial aardvark. With Bert Raccoon: Ace Reporter and Super Sleuth on the case, he gets a valuable tip from Melissa who rightfully confirms that the phantom only intervenes when Cyril interferes with Cedric's play. Of course, since Cyril is into meddling, the phantom recurs numerous times. Finally, the phantom's true identity is revealed to be an old friend of Lady Baden-Baden's, Edward Miller. And finally, Cyril relinquishes his commandeering ways and allows Cedric's play to go on as it should. Characters * The Bears (silent cameo) * Bert * Broo (silent cameo) * Cedric * Cyril * Edward Miller * Mr. Knox * Lady Baden-Baden * Melissa * Narrator * The Pigs * Ralph * Schaeffer Songs * Never Even Know What Time It Is Trivia * First and only appearance of Edward Miller (an old friend of Lady Baden-Baden), voiced by Bruno Gerussi. * This episode reveals Lady Baden-Baden's patron of the arts background - she performed at the Royal Victorian Theatre. * The title of the episode is based on The Phantom of the Opera. *The opening narration has an echo added to create an effect of a ghost story. *A Godzilla head mask can be seen among the props. Quotes :Cyril: (on the intercom) Pigs! It's time we fix that phantom's wagon. You three get over to that theatre, find the phantom and get rid of it! I'm going to be part of Knox's big deal, even if it kills me! :Pig Three: Hm! He means even if it kills us! (Bert and the Pigs are trying to find the phantom, separately) :Bert: Okay Broo, we've got one super dooper spook sensitive tape recorder! :Pig Two: Two garlands of garlic to stave off evil spirits! :Bert: An XL 3-33 special phanotom camera filter! :Pig Three: Four wooden stakes to drive through the hearts of vampires! :Bert: A five pound bag of flour for the old 'throw the flour on the ectoplasm' routine! :Pig One: And a slick vacuum to suck up ghostly apparitions - it says so in the guarantee! :Bert: I tell you Broo - we have the will, we have he technology, and soon we'll have the phantom! :Bert: Bert Raccoon, ace reporter and super sleuth is on the case! Now, what do we know? :Cedric: Nothing. :Bert: Nothing... excellent! We can start with a clean slate! Gallery 6EA47DF2-BDE3-4500-AA6F-D00D5DBD63AA.png CC86B357-F85D-48F5-8533-EDFA4EE00996.png 8D6A0406-2A68-4AEE-A936-6029CC20A3DA.jpeg 6719B7D9-25E0-4A04-AAEE-13FF6BF11E49.png Sherlock Raccoon.jpg 3DA673EA-D443-47F8-90B6-7A647BA0D30D.png 788ECBB3-D2BF-4833-B713-3C07B877F113.png 5C7F5050-6C8C-4ABA-B226-22CAA3E77750.png OH MY GOD!.jpg 176CE97D-A638-49A5-B068-D237A3667FC5.png 732CB8CA-1764-42EB-91C0-E7B89ACEF6FF.png BB24D2B4-348E-438D-855B-EE0E20271E40.png 0C7C4320-1BA3-450B-B18C-EEA4A296337D.png D007974C-04BE-4EB7-A793-92E0F8BF2152.png 96E3E81C-9D44-4A67-8569-49DCD8AFE301.png FD7C3A1B-C964-464D-8F9B-D3818900447F.png 85D0DA9F-B712-41F5-8E8F-468450380B30.jpeg Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes